poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Baldwin17/Disney Adventures Online Game Idea
Everyone is familiar with Kinect Disneyland Adventures/Disneyland Adventures for the 360 and Xbox One, right? If so gather round and lend an ear. If not, still gather round and listen up. You see, everyone knows that Kinect Disneyland should have had a sequel of sorts, well I have an idea for that squel. But with a few minor and major tweaks and changes. Think of Disneyland Adventures, for the modern consoles, with VR support, and based in Disney World instead of Disneyland. And what you have is Disney World Adventures. It's something similar to Disneyland Adventures, but with the exception in the title. Instead of just one park, the game will span across '''ALL '''the Walt Disney World parks. That includes Magic Kingdom, EPCOT, Disney's Hollywood Studios, and Animal Kingdom. The attractions will actually take place in the parks as opposed to the first game, which took you out of the park for the attractions. Plus, the attractions will support VR, including the parades and fireworks. And as an added special treat, there will be no lines or fastpass to worry about. And even better, the environments will change depending on the season of the year in the parks, or the seasonal event that's going on in the parks. What I mean by the environments changing depending on the season in the park is, if it's time for the Mickey's Not-so-Scary Halloween Party, then the parks will be adorned with Jack-o-Lanterns and scarecrows. And as an even better bonus, the fans and players can input ideas as to what characters and/or attractions can be in the parks, but that's another story for another time. In short, this is the game DIsney fans will be dying to play. This will be the game that those who played the original will enjoy even more than the original. This will be THE game to end all Disney games, metaphorically, of course. If there are any independant game designers out there reading this, than please don't hesitate to leave me a message and tell me if you're interested in bringing my idea to life. Edit: After careful consideration, I have come to a new string in my idea web. The fans and players will only have to use the Kinect for autographs and photo opportunities. Plus, the fans can suggest to the developers what characters can be available to take pictures with for something that we'll call "meeting old friends week". Also, the game will support mods so that you can make every night into a Boo To You Parade night so you can catch the parade and the stage show. And speaking of mods that do just that, the stage show can be changed from the Hocus Pocus Villain Spectacular to the classic Disney Villains Mix and Mingle. And there might be some characters that will become permanent residents in certain areas of the parks. Like a certain Doctor with Friends on the Other Side or a very popular couple of pirates. And to make the game even better, it will be open ended, which means that there will be no limits to what you can do and where you can go, with no closing times to worry about either. And you can share the photos of you and your favorite characters with your friends over social media. Edit: After a little thinking, I have decided to have mods for the costumes that the characters in the parks will wear. Keep in mind that some of the characters will not support mods, but some will. Plus, there will be MMORPG elements in the game. As players go around the park, thye can help certain characters with certain situatons in order to level up. The more tasks you complete, the more rewards you'll get. One such category of reward is the costumes/attires for your avatar. Here are a few examples of missions that the player can participate in: Chase down the ghost light with Mater in Disney Hollywood Studios, go on a hunt for bugs with Timon and Pumbaa in Animal Kingdom, help Mulan fight off the Huns in the China pavillion at EPCOT, and hunt for lost treasure with Captain Jack Sparrow in the Magic Kingdom. And, on special nights in the Hollywood Studios, you can help Mickey battle against Chernabog, who will take over the site of the Fantasmic night show on select nights just a couple of hours before the show begins. Category:Blog posts